1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to handheld wireless mobile communication devices, such as smart phones, which have the capacity to perform various computing functions.
2. Description of Related Art
Handheld wireless mobile communication devices, such as smart phones, may have the capacity to perform various computing functions, such as to send and receive email and to create and modify documents, such as word processing documents and spreadsheets.
To maximize portability, the size of these handheld mobile communication devices may be small. In turn, this may result in a correspondingly small user interface which may be difficult to use. For example, the screens and keyboards on handheld wireless mobile communication devices are usually much smaller than those used with desktops. This small size can impede the user's ability to quickly and accurately enter and receive information.
Another problem with mobile computing is that travel plans may impede the ability to complete a particular computing project while at the same location. This may require the user to close the applications and their associated files which are being used before completing the project for which they are intended and to reopen these applications and files at other locations during a trip. The process of closing and reopening applications and associated files can be time consuming. Synchronization problems can also arise when efforts are made to continue the same work while working on different computing platforms.